Sonny With a Chance: Of Truly Scared
by Jessica L.A
Summary: It's Chad and Sonny's first  almost  Halloween together and how do they spend it? At a Halloween charity event for children with AIDS. So what have has the lovely Channy dressed up as, come find out!


**Title - **Sonny With a Chance: Of Truly Scared

**Author: **bangelluvforever

**Disclaimer: **I so do not own SWAC or its characters or Selena Gomez.

**Claimer: **I only own the bad spelling and grammar errors, but if I did own Sterling Knight I would ask him to introduce me to Zanessa ;)

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **Can't tell, it would ruin the surprise on who I ship for, sorry.

**Timeline: **You'll surly figure it out ;)

**Characters: **The cast of So Random!, Portlyn Maddison, Chad Dylan Copper, a shy girl, Santiago Heraldo, Sharona, and Selena Gomez – the relationship wizard ;)

**Author's Note: **Well, this is my first one shot or just any kind of story for SWAC so I hope you guys all like it so please be nice about it when you review if you even read it that is, which you are gonna do because you opened it so…um…anyways, yeah.

On With the Story,

Jessica.

* * *

**=Sonny With a Chance: Of Truly Scared=**

**-By Jessica L. Ayers-**

**(October 30, 2010)**

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

Condor Studios' _So Random!_'s, Allison "Sonny" Monroe sang as she danced around to the Black Eyed Peas' song "I Gotta Feeling" while she waited with her co-star and best friend, Tawni Hart, who shared a dressing room with her. The blonde haired actress smiled at her black haired actress and got up from her goldish-brown zebra print chaise lounge chair that had white fur lining the bottom of it. Smiling, the bluish-green eyed beauty got up and walked over to her brown eyed co-star and began to sing with her as they awaited for the rest of their group to arrive.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

The two smiled and turned around quickly when they heard three other voices join in with them to sing the song – the voice belonging to their eleven-year-old co-star Zora Lancaster, one of the main leads from their rival show, _Mackenzie Falls_' by the name of Portlyn Maddison, and the _Camp Hip Hop_ singing sensation known as Selena Gomez.

Smiling light blondish-brunettish haired girl, the long dark brown curly haired rival actress, and the dark brownish-blackish haired singer all their either their suitcases or duffle bags to the side on Sonny's side of the dressing room and ran to join the two So Random females in finishing up the Black Eyed Peas' song.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night…**_

"That was so much fun!" Zora said with a bright smile as they all laid sprawled out on the floor, catching their breaths after having jamming out to two more songs after "I Gotta a Feelin'".

"Defiantly," the _Mackenzie Falls_ actress agreed with a giggle.

"Mhm," Sonny agreed with a smile as she rolled over from her back and onto her stomach, propping her head up in her hands with the help of her elbows so she can smile at the other four actresses. "So what should we do now?"

"Get ready for the charity event," Tawni stated as she sat up and looked at the time on her black leather banded Chanel (CC) watch.

"Tawn-Tawn, we have forever to get ready for it," the black haired, brown eyed So Random! actress told the blonde.

"Sonshine, have you learned nothing from me this past year?" The blonde asked her best friend with a look while the other three watched on.

"But Tawn-Tawn…."

"No, 'but Tawn-Tawn', Sonshine."

"Fine then, no calling me Sonshine," Sonny said with a smirk knowing that she got the blonde while the other three looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"But I always call you Sonshine…well, actually, let me rephrase that," the blonde replied with a pout, "I've always called you Sonshine since recently."

"Well, you can't call me Sonshine if you're telling me I can't 'but Tawn-Tawn' you."

"How about I let you 'but Tawn-Tawn' me on anything else except when it has to do with red carpet or Hollywood events…and whatever else I choose to add onto the list?" Tawni proposed.

"Girls, what do you think?" Sonny asked the three giggling girls, who were all near hysterics.

"No, don't you dare drag us into this tiff-piff, Nev," Portlyn told her best friend, calling her Nev – a nickname that only she was allowed using for Sonny – because of Sonny's middle name being Neveah; and as soon as the word 'tiff-piff' left Portlyn's mouth everyone including the actress started laughing.

"Fine seeing as I've gotta make this deal by myself," Sonny started as she stared at the blonde, who looked hopeful, "I'll approve for now – "

"Oh thank you, Sonshine," Tawni replied happily, interrupting the seventeen year old.

"But, I will have permit veto to the list if something sounds ridiculous and childish with no, if, and's or but's from you, agreed?"

"Agreed," the blond replied with a bright smile. She then clapped her hands and stood up quickly, turning her head down to look at the girls who were still on the floor and said as she clapped her hands, "Chop, chop, girls, we have to get ready for the event."

"But, Tawni…" all of them complained with groans.

"Hey, none of that," Tawni scolded them, "Now, move!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

****

"Tawni, why can't I look?" Zora complained after Tawni told her that she wasn't allowed to look at Tawni's finished look of makeup that would go with Zora's Halloween costume.

"Because, it'll take away the whole effect of the costume once you have it, the tights, and shoes on," Tawni told her as she pushed her towards Portlyn and Sonny to get dressed in her costume while Selena moved to sit down in the makeup chair. "Trust me."

"Fine," the eleven year old huffed before moved to pull her costume and it's accessories out of her black and white skull duffle bag that also had multi-colored hearts on it. "Here."

"Thank you," the two girls smiled before they started to help Zora into her costume, first helping her with the main part, the dress itself. The dress was then put on and secured along with its black and white tutu that went underneath the bottom of the dress. They then moved on to help her with the pair of stocking she choose to go with the outfit which were a pair of white knee length stockings with a red heart and diamond on it up the leg along with the black spade and club also. Finally, they helped her into a pair of simple sling-back black wedges before helping her put on the black lace fingerless gloves, red and black leather and beaded bracelets on each wrist, putting the detachable chocker in place around her neck along with putting the detachable sleeves of the dress so they were sitting between her elbows and shoulders.

"Are we done yet?" Zora asked the two.

"Nope, we still gotta paint your fingernails," Portlyn told her.

"Black or blood read?" Sonny asked her holding up the two shades of nailpolish.

"How about black nails with red tips?" Zora asked them with a hopeful smile.

"Perfect," Tawni commented as she finished up Selena's makeup, giving her the same rules she gave Zora before she passed her off to Sonny and Zora while Portlyn moved to get her makeup done.

"Hola, Relationship Wizard," Sonny greeted the girl who was suppose to play her in a movie called _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story_, a Chad Dylan Cooper Production.

"Hola, Denial," Selena greeted back as Sonny helped her step into her costume. After the singer was in her costume, she sat down and watched as Zora and Sonny each took a white nylon stocking and pull it up until they ended at her knees on her sculpted legs. They then both proceeded to each take one of the sequin heart garters and pull them to sit on the top of her stockings before finally finishing off the look with a pair of black Mary Jane high heels. Finally, they both took one of her hands and began painting her nails a Valentine's Day red color.

While Zora and Sonny were working with Selena, Tawni moved to sit in the makeup chair so Portlyn could do her makeup and hair so the rules that the blonde gave the others could now apply to herself also before she moved on to work on her Sonshine's makeup.

"Sonshine, get over here, please," Tawni called out to her smiling best friend who was sitting with Zora and Selena giggling.

"Coming, Tawn-Tawn," Sonny replied back with a smile as she crawled her way over from her spot on the floor, passing Portlyn who was walking over to the two girls Sonny left behind to get dressed, and stood up to plop herself into the makeup chair, letting her bubbly blonde best friend begin her makeup magic while she began humming a familiar tune.

"You know ever since you sang that song on So Random when you guys had Shaq host your 'So Random! Halloween Special' I can't stop listening to that song," Selena told Sonny after recognizing the actress singing an original song that she wrote and sung herself on So Random!.

"Yeah," Portlyn commented, "Chad even sings it all the time around the set."

"It's even on iTunes courtesy of Mr. Condor," Zora commented, "I even bought it."

"So did I!" Portlyn and Selena exclaimed happily at the same time before the three girls turned to look at the blonde who was busy finishing up Sonny's makeup and looked at her.

"What?" Tawni asked the three girls, seeing their questioning stares. Finally after five minutes of complete silence in the room, she sighed before saying, "Alright, fine! Yes, I bought it too and can't stop listening to it! Happy now?"

"Yes," the three girls replied with bright smiles as they high fived each other while Sonny sat, oblivious to the whole thing due to the knee high deep texting she was doing while Tawni finished up her hair and makeup.

"Sonny?" All four of the girls asked.

Startled, the girl looked up and looked at them confused, "Yes?"

"Nothing," the four girls replied innocently before smirking at each other and all rolling their eyes as they mouthed one name to each other as the black haired beauty went back to texting away on her iPhone.

****

"Wow, I guess I can't complain about you doing my makeup and hair for tonight anymore," Zora commented as she looked at herself in the full length mirror first. Dressed from to hoe, she truly looked like she could pass off as the Red Queen from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_ movie. She was dressed in her costume was black, white, and red with different patterns on it while under it sat the white and black tutu that she put on earlier with the help of Portlyn and Sonny along with the stockings, wedges, gloves, and the chocker necklace and bracelets. On the top of her head sat a crown while her dirty blonde hair now had clip-in red highlights in it and curled like the rest of her hair while her makeup consisted of smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and blood red lipstick to finish off the look.

"Why thank you," Tawni told her before she turned the girl around so she, Portlyn, Sonny, and Selena could take her picture. "Alright, Selena. You're up."

"Sweet," Selena commented before she stepped in front of the mirror that Zora abandoned and looked at herself, letting out a whistle before smiling.

"You look like a true Relationship Wizard," Selena heard someone say behind her.

"Ah, but that's the point," Selena said with a smile, "After all it was inspired by you and Denial Boy."

"Denial Boy?" Sonny asked with a raised eyebrow, confused.

The three girls laughed as Selena rolled her brown eyes at Sonny and nodding her head yes, "Yep, because you both were in Denial therefore your Mr. and Mrs. Denial."

"The mayors, presidents, and ambassadors of Denial Land," Tawni told her with a smirk.

The "Relationship Wizard" just laughed as she continued to take in her appearance. Dressed in a red, white, black and gold stretch knit adjustable halter dress that had a matching red stand up collar, gold brocade faux lace up detail and a heart glitter print multi-layered petticoat skirt. The skirt was unique because of the red fiber optic lights tucked safely through the layered petticoat while a hidden pocket hid the on and off switch for the skirt. Sitting on top of her curled hair that was piled on the top of her head with some lose curls framing her face, sat a black crown with red heart jewels in it. Topping off her costume was her diamond studded earrings, the stockings, garters, and heels was the makeup Tawni had applied, light pink lip gloss with light skin tone blush with black mascara, red glitter eyeliner applied to upper eyelid of each eye in a straight line by her eyelashes.

"Smile," Portlyn, Zora, Sonny, and Tawni told the singer who turned around and posed with a smile for a picture before she moved out of the way to let Portlyn look at herself.

Portlyn smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Dressed in Victoria's Secret (VS)'s white and pink – the signature colors – stripe 'The Dreamer Flannel' pajama top and bottoms. The top had long sleeves and was a button up with a notch color while the bottoms were full length pants with a drawstring elastic waist. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with her curls untamed to get add a 'just rolled out of bed' effect to them while her makeup consisted of Coco Moco Coco lipgloss, black eyeliner and mascara and a skin tone colored eyeshadow and blush to her eyes and cheeks. She also had a French mani-pedi to her fingernails and toenails while on her feet sat a pair of black terry slippers that had a white VS on them for Victoria's Secret. All in all she looked like a true Slumber Baby.

"Smile," Tawni told the _Mackenzie Falls_ actress after having her turn around so they could take her picture before the blonde slightly bumped her hip so she could admire her and her prettiness.

"Pretty as always, Tawn-Tawn," Sonny told her best friend, who was also going as a Slumber Baby like Portlyn.

The blonde was also dressed in a pair of Victoria's Secret pajamas, the leopard 'Afterhours' satin pajamas to be exact that had a button-front top with a notch collar, pockets, and pink threading to it and the bottoms were full-length with an elastic drawstring waist to them. The nails on both her feet and hands had a French manicure and pedicure to them while also on her feet sat a warm pair of hot pink satin slippers that had a black 'VS' on them for Victoria's Secret sat on her feet. Tawni's makeup was kept simple with her Coco Moco Coco lipstick, light pink blush, black eyeliner and mascara with skin tone eyeshadow while her blonde wavy hair was split evenly on both sides and done in low French braided pigtails that were tied with a pair of hot pink hair ties to keep the braids intact.

Finally after the blonde spent twenty minutes looking at herself, it was Sonny's turn.

"Whoa," Sonny whispered as she gazed at herself in the mirror. There she stood in front of the mirror dressed as the enemy with the signature blue and white plaid mini skirt matched with an electric blue lace trim cami from Aéropostale (Aéro) underneath that signature dark blue, one button girls' blazer with a pair of black suede 'Erica' knot detail ankle boots from Jimmy Choo on her feet, a pair of round brilliant and baguette Tiffany Jazz earrings in platinum from Tiffany & Co. (T&Co) sat in her ears while a matching necklace sat around her neck and a matching bracelet sat around her left wrist while on her right wrist sat a white leather banded Chanel (CC) watch that had diamonds on it. Her makeup was done in smokey shades for her eyes, clear vanilla lip gloss, light pink blush and some light shimmer powder while her hair was in her black wavy curls with an added diamond headband and Victoria's Secret's Secret Garden Love Spell body spray helped top off her Halloween costume of being a character on _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Girl, I think after tonight Chad isn't gonna be the only one that's gonna want to steal you from 'So Random!' and bring you over to 'Mackenzie Falls'," Portlyn commented as she, Selena, Tawni, and Zora took pictures of Sonny before they all moved to take pictures of all sorts of genres together.

"Hey, you!" Tawni commented while wrapping her arms around Sonny and laying her head down on Sonny's shoulder, "Nobody's allowed stealing Sonshine away from us."

"Yeah," Zora stated, "It's already bad enough that we have to share her with you guys every other week so the Drama Queen over there doesn't throw a fit about whatever it is that he threw a fit about in the first place to get her over there every other week."

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Selena asked the _Mackenzie Falls_ actress.

"He's the King of Drama, does he need a reason?" Tawni asked.

"I guess not," Selena commented with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Limo's here," Sonny spoke up after being silent for some time.

The other girls smiled and all checked over their looks, reapplied their lip gloss and or lipstick before grabbing their clutches, tickets, and jackets before heading out of the dressing room, shutting the lights off after them as they headed towards the awaiting vehicle.

****

"So they send two limos for nine people when we could all fit in one?" Sonny asked as the girls spotted the two limos – one a regular stretch one and the other a white HUMMER stretch limo.

"Of course," a male's voice said, "After all the great CDC always gets a limo to himself."

"You're not all that great," Tawni told the male with a roll of her blue eyes before she greeted her, Sonny and Zora's two cast mates, Nico Harris, who was dressed up as an elf while their other cast mate and Nico's best friend, Grady Mitchell, was dressed up as Santa Claus with Zora, Selena, and Portlyn joining her to greet the two while Sonny stayed behind.

"Are you just gonna let her get away with that?" The male asked the female comedian.

"Of course, she only speaks the truth," Sonny replied with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Really Sonny, really?"

"Yes, Chad, really," Sonny replied with a smile as she started to walk towards the male, the male smiling also as he met her in the middle, wrapping his strong tanned and toned arms around her petite waist and bringing her against him, in a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Songbird," the male, Sonny's boyfriend, the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, self proclaimed greatest actor of our generation and teen heartthrob and Hollywood's resident Bad Boy, replied as he buried his face in her almond and shea butter smelling hair.

"How was your day?" Chad's "songbird" asked as she propped her chin up on his muscular chest to look her warm, chocolate eyes with his Caribbean blue eyes.

"Boring, yours?"

"Same."

"Aw, you didn't have fun with the girls?" The blonde haired actor asked as his right hand came up to tuck some wavy curls behind her right ear while his right arm stayed wrapped around her waist.

"No, I had fun with them, I just missed you is all," the _So Random!_ actor replied.

"The feelings mutual."

"I would hope so," Sonny replied with a bright smile and a giggle causing a smile and a chuckle to come from her partner.

"Hey, lovebirds, we gotta go so let's get a move on!" Nico exclaimed, breaking the two up.

"We're going, hold your elf ears, Random," Chad replied back to him with a glare for breaking up his and Sonny's moment, but nonetheless slightly smiling as everyone laughed at his joke, even the boy the joke was directed at.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just hurry up and stop picking on the guy with the elf ears," Nico replied with a smile and a shake of his head.

"And where do you think you're going, Ms. Monroe?" Chad asked his girlfriend once he felt her move from his embrace.

"Why to my limo with the rest of my cast, Selena, and Portlyn of course, Mr. Cooper," Sonny replied as if it was the most oblivious thing at the moment.

"By m'lady, that won't be necessary for you are riding with me, of course," Chad replied back in the same tone as his girlfriend.

"Oh really?" The female asked with one raised eyebrow, "And what if I object?"

"Then I'll throw you over my shoulder and put you in the limo myself."

"You would, would you, hm…sounds tempting," Sonny said, teasing him as she pretended to think about it.

"Don't tempt me," Chad warned her as he strolled with her towards their awaiting HUMMER limo and smiling at the driver, who opened the door for them while their friends all shook their heads and snickered as they slide into their own limo.

* * *

"Hello, Tween Weekly TV viewers, I'm Santiago Heraldo standing outside of Santa Monica, California's Barker Hangar where Dream Halloween Los Angeles is taking place which benefits the Children Affected by AIDS Foundation. And for those of you who do not know, Dream Halloween is an unique national awareness and fundraising campaign launched annually in October to expand the efforts of the foundation. The goal of Dream Halloween is to provide children living with HIV/AIDS with a safe, secure opportunity to enjoy Halloween through an experience that goes far beyond a child's imagination. During the campaign, everyone plays a role including Hollywood's new 'It' couple, Channy – Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!" Santiago said to the camera before turning towards the two smiling actors and started their interview, "Okay, first things first. How are you both tonight?"

"Fine, thanks," Sonny replied for herself, while her boyfriend smiled and nodded that the same went for him.

"Great, so I can see that you decided to go as a Mackenzie Falls person tonight, Ms. Monroe," Santiago replied eyeing her up and down while Chad try to not show the camera, Santiago, and all of America that he was jealous of the way Santiago looked at her, "So, seeing as I haven't seen any of your other cast mates, can you tell me what they are dressed as and if it's true that you all came with Portlyn Maddison and Selena Gomez?"

"Yeah, Selena and Portlyn decided to join us tonight," Chad answered the last question Santiago asked his girlfriend, which Sonny was grateful about for this whole red carpet and red carpet interview thing was overwhelming.

"And your cast mates?" Santiago asked Sonny.

"Well Santiago, Nico came dressed as an elf while Grady came dressed as Santa Claus. Portlyn and Tawni both surprising came as the same thing, Slumber Babies, Zora's dressed as the Red Queen and could seriously pass as the same character from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland minus the big head and red hair, but she does have red highlights in tonight. And Selena is dressed as my personal favorite, a Relationship Wizard."

"A relationship wizard?" Santiago question, "Interesting."

"Very," Sonny replied with her bright smile.

"She was telling me when I commented on the outfit that the nickname Sonny and I gave to her during the filming of my movie was her inspiration," Chad stated proudly while Sonny rolled her eyes causing him to chuckle while Santiago just raised an eyebrow at the camera.

"Again, interesting," Santiago replied before continuing to ask them question before finally after another five minutes letting them go to continue their walk on the carpet and to inside the building.

****

_**RedOne, Konvict**_

_**GaGa, oh-oh, eh**_

_**I've had a little bit too much, much**_

_**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**_

_**How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man**_

_**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**_

_**What's going on on the floor?**_

_**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**_

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**_

_**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alrigh**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-ddo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that recode babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

_**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh-oh-oh**_

_**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outrigh**_

_**Control you poison babe, roses have thorns they say**_

_**And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**_

_**What's going on on the floor?**_

_**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**_

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**_

_**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alrigh**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-ddo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that recode babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

_**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog**_

_**Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**_

_**And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car**_

_**I'ma hit it, I'ma hit and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**_

_**Shawty I can see that you go so much energy **_

_**The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round**_

_**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**_

_**In the meantime stay and let me watch break it down**_

_**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-ddo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that recode babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

_**Woo! Let's go!**_

_**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**_

_**Got my blueprint, it's symphonci**_

_**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**_

_**Got my blueprint electronic**_

_**Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**_

_**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**_

_**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it**_

_**Spend the lasto **_

_**(I got it)**_

_**In your pocko**_

_**(I got it)**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-ddo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that recode babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

"Having fun?" Chad asked Sonny as she plopped down beside him on the black leather couch they were sharing in the V.I.P room with other celebrities.

"Mhm," Sonny replied and smiled, thanking him for handing her the Pepsi they were sharing after having danced to Lady GaGa's song _Just Dance_.

"Good," Chad replied with a smile.

"Fine," Sonny replied with an inward smile as she pulled the glass from her glossy lips.

"Fine," Chad replied back with a smirk.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Glad to know some things between you two haven't changed one bit," Selena commented, interrupting their play fight, as she and the others watched the two, rolling their eyes.

"Whatever, Gomez," the two replied together before laughing with everyone else, including the singer/actress who the command was directed towards.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cooper, Ms. Monroe," a shy voice interrupted as they stepped into the V.I.P. lounge and towards the two young actors.

"Yes?" The eighteen-year-old male actor replied.

"It's time for your guys meet and greet," the woman replied dazzled by the _Mackenzie Falls_ star.

"Thanks," Sonny replied for them both with a smile before slightly glaring at her for checking out her man, who was dressed from head to toe in his _Mackenzie Falls_' uniform.

"No problem," the girl replied snapping out of her daydream before motioning for them to follow her, only stopping to address the Mackenzie Falls' actress, the _So Random!_ cast, and the singer/actress, "Ms. Maddison, Ms. Hart, Ms. Lancaster, Ms. Gomez Mr. Harris, Mr. Mitchell, but you guys are also needed for the signing."

"Sure thing," Nico spoke for them all as they all got up, gathered their stuff and their drinks (and in the case of himself and Grady, their food also) and followed the girl who was leading them and Hollywood's 'It' couple towards the met and greet area set up for all of the kids who were at the event.

****

"Hey, hey, hey, it's DJ Spinderella here, you're spooktacular DJ for this event," the female DJ up at the DJ stand said, getting the attention of the actors, actresses, and the singers who were all doing the met and greet, "Now, I've been getting a lot of requests from the young crowd here, even the older crowd to play some special songs. Now, the first one to start of the request a song part of the night, is an awesome song with an equally awesome name from an equally awesome singer/songwriter/comedian/actress named Sonny Monroe. You recognize this song from her TV show So Random! where she sang for the very first time and blew everyone out of the water, even me! And seeing as she's with us tonight over at the meet and greet area so please give a big round of applauses and hollers to the one and only, Sonny Monroe and her song _Me, Myself, and Time_. And here it is, enjoy!"

"I love this song," Chad heard the tween he was signing an autograph for say to his girlfriend causing her to smile.

"Thanks," he heard his blushing girlfriend reply as she bent down to hug the little boy she was signing an autograph for.

"I also love the one you sang on your Halloween special for _So Random!_, _Work of Art_, now that was a good song," the girl told the actress, who smiled again while ducking her head to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Good? Now that's an understatement," Chad added into the conversation, "It was amazing!"

"Wait, how would you know?" Sonny asked him once their little boy and the tween girl left and they sat back down in their orange chaircovered with black bowed chairs.

"Are you telling me you don't remember 'giving me' to Shaquille O'Neal and then him putting me in a seat in the audience to watch your show so he could watch me while he was hosting?" Chad asked her surprise.

"Oops, I guess I forgot," Sonny replied with an embarrassed giggle before asking shyly, "So, did you really enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it?" Chad asked her stunned, "I absolutely loved it. Love it so much that it's stuck in my head twenty-four-seven – it's even stuck in my head where I find myself singing it all the time at random times, and being random is so not a thing that Chad Dylan Cooper does, that's your department."

All Sonny could do was laugh at her boyfriend causing him to laugh also as they continued to meet and greet their fans.

* * *

Taking a break from all of the fun inside the building she was standing outside of, Sonny Monroe found herself leaning against the railing with her arms on the banister with her fingers laced with each other as she gazed up at the October night sky and it's blanket of black and sparkling glitter made up of stars as she sorted through of the thoughts in her head while one question just kept popping in and out of her head after having got asked it by Sharona Skye, a celebrity web blogger who works for Tween Weekly and who was known for her rough and cruel reports of ninety-nine-point-nine percent of lies, trying to get her and Chad mad at each other or at least that's what she expected.

…well, do you? Sonny's mind replayed the last part of Sharona's question causing her to not only cuss Chad out for wanting to stop at Sharona after having stopped at already one Tween Weekly interview tent so they could definitely be put on the cover of the magazine tomorrow, but to also question herself, Chad, her worries and doubts, and their whole relationship.

She was startled though when she felt a pair of strong and familiar arms wrap around her waist and lean his head on her shoulder before softly asking, "What are you doing out here, Songbird? You're supposed to be inside having some spooktacular fun with your boyfriend."

"Sorry," the actress replied only then noticing that a large navy blue blazer was draped over her shoulders, "Thanks for the jacket."

"It's not problem, Babe," Chad replied using the nickname that she use to hate, but was slowly starting to love as long as he didn't use it in front of people or their casts. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sonny, I would like to think I know you better than anyone and if that's so then I know I can read you like an open book, so what's up?" The teen heartthrob asked, the worry, concern and protectiveness obvious in his tone for he knew he didn't have to hide anything from her because she would never judge him because of it.

"I would like to think so too," Sonny replied with a soft smile as the wind softly blue and picked up pieces of her and his hair, making them blow in the wind together, mixing and entwining together before falling back down to their rightful resting places as if they were never moved by the cool October breeze.

"Sonny please," Chad asked her, wanting to know what was wrong.

"It's nothing…." Sonny replied and seeing the look he was giving her out of the corner of her eyes, she sighed and said, "It's just something that Sharona said that's been bothering me."

"What do you mean?"

"You were there, you heard her, don't lie."

"Yes, I know I heard her and that's not what I meant so I'm not lying. I meant the 'what do you mean' in the way of so what about it, who cares what she says."

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing, it just got me thinking…"

"About?"

"Myself, my life here and back in Wisconsin, my career, and on the relationships I have with my family, my friends and…"

"Me?"

"Well…yeah."

"What's there to think about?"

"Everything."

"Sonny, help me out here because you're losing me," Chad told her as he unwrapped his arms from around her to move to stand next to her, leaning his back up against the railing with his arms crossed over his blue and white pinstripe long sleeve shirt and the lose pink and navy strip tie, and his tan dress pant legs and Calvin Kline leather shoed feet also. "Seriously, because right now it's sounding like you wanna…break up? You do don't you?"

"Um…not really…"

"Why do I sense a but coming on?" He questioned her, his jaw tightening before accusing him again, "Because there is one isn't there?"

"Would you stop accusing me of things," Sonny scolded him before finishing her previous statement, "As I was saying…I don't really wanna break up, but…."

"I knew I was right, Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong," Chad butted in again before quickly apologizing after seeing her glare, "Sorry, sorry. Continue please even though I don't like where this is going."

"Thank you," Sonny quietly replied before then adverting her gaze to look out towards the beach.

"I don't really wanna break up, but…if we don't love each other then why should we be together?"

"Who says I don't love you?" Chad asked, not missing a beat.

Sonny's milk chocolate brown eyes suddenly grew as she quickly turned her head around to look at him shocked as she stuttered, "I…you…huh…wait…you do?"

"Of course or I wouldn't have stayed with you this long," he told her, not missing another beat again.

"So you actually…" Sonny trailed off.

"love you?" Chad finished, slightly smiling. Taking a deep breath, and mentally prepared himself for something that was so not him, but his character Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls, and also mentally preparing himself for rejection and a broken heart if she didn't return his overpowering, swooning like a little school girl, emotions.

"Yes," Sonny quietly replied.

"Yeah, I do love you," Chad replied, "I don't know how it happened or when it happened, but I just…did. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah because it's the same way for me," Sonny replied as she moved her gaze back to the ocean.

"So you love me too?" Chad asked her, surprised.

"If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek and lips, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine. Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you," Sonny replied in her own special way that the answer to his question was yes, she did love him – truly, madly and deeply.

"Why'd you wait until now to tell me?" Chad asked her still surprised.

"I could ask you the same question," Sonny replied back with a soft smirk.

"Touché," Chad commented with his own smirk.

"Oh you know it," Sonny replied back causing them to laugh.

"So, why'd you wait?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I…I was scared."

"Of what? Of me? Because if I've hurt you, you've gotta know that I didn't mean too…"

"It's not you, Chad."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the way you make me feel."

"Huh?"

"Chad, these past months have grown to be so much to me. When you're with me, I can't even see anyone else, not even my family or my friends. You're all I think about at night. You're the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, you're the song in the car I keep singing. I can't even explain how it gets better than when you walk into a room, take my hand and drag me head first, making me feel…fearless. Chad, you're also the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, and that scares me so much because I love you so much, like you I don't know when or how it happened, it just kinda did and that truly scares me."

"And you don't think I'm scared also? Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny, I'm scared too and I know it hurts and it's scary, but…"

"But?" Sonny said, this time the roles were being reversed and she was the one interrupting him.

"But I've learned that the initial feelings associated with love are almost like an ocean wave with intensity, and acting as a magnetic force that draws two people together. It's possible to be washed away in emotions, but the wave won't last forever. It couldn't – nor was it meant to be – but if two people were right for each other, a truer kind of love could last forever in its wake. In the end, it'd work out because we both would want it too. As long as we have that, we'll be able to make it through anything."

"So you think we're meant to be huh?"

"Yeah, I do and for the life of me I don't know why because you drive me crazily insane where sometimes I think I need to be admitted into a mental institution, but I do nonetheless."

"Same here Cooper, same here."

"Glad the feelings mutual Monroe."

"Hey, Chad?"

"Yes, Songbird?" Chad replied as he moved to stand behind her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and propping head up on her shoulder to look out at the ocean with her.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny replied with a bright smile as she whispered the simple phrase as a promise.

"And I love you, Alison Neveah Monroe," Chad replied with a smile as he placed a soft kiss on the side of her head before standing there with her in comfortable silence as they watched the ocean and the waves that started to clash against the rocks and move the sand on the beach area for both now knew that love doesn't hide. It stays and it fights; it goes the distance. That's why love is so strong: so it can, carry you all the way home, the one you love – your soulmate.

**~The End!~

* * *

**

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed my first Sonny With a Chance fanfiction story, please R&R and tell me what you think while keeping in mind this is my first Channy and SWAC story, so no flames please. I hope you guys like this and I hope you guys didn't get disappointed in me. **_

_**P.S. I would haven't thought I would get this done by tomorrow because I got into a car accident on Tuesday, October 26 (2010) so yeah, but anyways, here it is.**_

_**Channy Forever,**_

_**Jessica. **_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
**_


End file.
